shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lukanette
Lukanette is the het ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Luka falls in love with Marinette at first sight, while Marinette began to develop an on and off crush on Luka after listening to his music, becoming smitten with his kind words and gestors to her and spending sometime with him. Luka also appears to have respect for Ladybug, unaware that the spotted heroine and the young, sweet girl he is in love with are in fact the same person. Marinette's feelings for Luka, however, causes her heart to struggle with the long held feelings she has for Adrien Agreste. Season 2 Before their first meeting in "Captain Hardrock", Marinette wasn't aware that her classmate and friend, Juleka has a handsome, charming, mysterious older brother until their mother had asked Marinette to fetch Luka from his cavern, so Kitty Section could start playing for the music festival from the deck of the Couffaines' boat house. As Marinette walks into his cavern room she finds him meditating on his bed with a guitar pic in his hand, but when he opened his eyes and smiled at her she became tongue tied and got some of her words wrong as she introduces herself to him. Luka charmingly mimics her stuttering words as he tells Marinette that it is nice to meet her, but she became embarrassed of rehearing her stuttering sentence and Luka apologies for it when he felt that his well meaning words might have upset her before he plays a few notes on his guitar to her, as music allows Luka to truly expresses himself. Marinette is taken by his music as she places hand over her own heart while listening to him play, with a hint of emotion within its notes. Season 3 In "Silencer" Marinette and Luka's band hear of a compaction that can serve as Kitty Section's big brake, as well as a way to showcase the costumes that Marinette plans to make for them, a fact that causes Marinette to blush after Luka suggests it to her. As they get themselves and the stage clothes ready for their submitted video, Marinette and Luka spend sometime together, by Marinette watching the band practice, showing Luka her sketches and making the said costumes while they are in the same room together. Moments Season 3 Silencer *Marinette and Luka are seen standing back to back, while smiling at each other, in the end card. *When Luka is akumatised into silencer, he basically says his declaration of love to her. *However when he is returned to his normal state he said that he hoped he didnt hurt her and said the same thing again. Quotes Fanon The ship became popular shortly after their first meeting in "Captain Hardrock", along with their ice skating "date" in "Frozer" and Luka giving Marinette his decoration of love for her, twice as both an akumatized villain and his revert back to normal self, in "Silencer"; which is why fans have Lukanette rival with Adrienette. Along with Lukadrien (Luka x Adrien) and the alternate love interest ship, Lukagami (Luka x Kagami). Because the leaks about Marinette and Luka's upcoming superhero forms and titles were revealed at the same time, it inspired fans to do fan artwork of Multimouse (Marinette through the Rat/Mouse Miraculous) and Viperion together; despite knowing that snakes eat mice (as do cats). Fandom FAN FICTION : :Marinette/Luka on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : TUMBLR : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Trivia *According to Feri González, Luka isn't limited to the role of alternate love interest, the same with Kagami Tsurugi. *They are both Jagged Stone fans. *The out of order released episode "Party Crasher" reveals that sometime before the events of it, Luka will become one of Ladybug and Cat Noir's occasionally allies whenever he is given the Snake Miraculous so he could help them as the snake-themed superhero, Viperion. **Even though fans knew for sometime that Luka would one day receive the Snake Miraculous, from concept art leaks that reveals Luka's superhero title, form and weapon; which is how a few thinking ahead fans were able to come up with a few Viperion ship titles for the ML fandom. *In "Ikari Gozen," Marinette mentions that her Chinese Zodiac sign is Snake. The type of animal that Luka's Miraculous and its serpent form Kwami represents. Gallery Screenshots Lukanette1 (Captain Hardrock).png Lukanette2 (Captain Hardrock).png Lukabug (Captain Hardrock).gif Lukabug2 (Captain Hardrock).gif Lukanette3 (Captain Hardrock).png Lukanette (Frozer).gif Lukanette4 (Frozer).png Lukanette5 (Frozer).gif Lukanette6 (Frozer).gif Lukanette7 (Frozer).gif Lukanette8 (Frozer).gif Lukanette9 (Frozer).gif Lukanette10 (Frozer).gif Lukanette11 (Frozer).gif Lukanette12 (Frozer).gif Lukanette Ending Scene (Silencer).png Lukanette Silencer - Ending Card.png Fanart Snake and Mouse Miraculous by tsademcxo.jpg Stay Safe... by MoonllShadow.jpg Variations :Lukadrinette refers to the ship between Luka, Adrien and Marinette :Lukagaminette refers to the ship between Luka, Kagami and Marinette Navigation